Lágrimas de sangre
by NejiTen
Summary: El team Gai va a una misión, pero la actitud de Tenten es muy extrañan...el equipo descubre cosas del pasado de la chica que jamá imaginaron, ¿que pasara con Tenten y neji? ¿quienes son esos ninjas? nejiten oneshot


Aqui esta otro Nejiten 8D lo que pasa cuando uno se aburre en la clase de matemátcas.

Summary:

El equipo Gai tiene una misión, pero tanto como Tsunade como Tenten tienen actitudes extrañas, una Tenten llorando, unos ninjas atacando y un Neji ¿enamorado? ¿Qué pasa, que es lo que esconde Tenten?

Una misión

Era un atardecer frío y solitario en Konoha, se escuchaban los sonidos de los pájaros y el soplar del viento, pero algo interrumpía la calma de aquella noche, el equipo Gai se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha, listos para partir, pero se encontraban todos muy tensos y para que no decir, preocupados. Ninguno estaba tranquilo ni seguro de lo que hacía, pero aún así, decidieron salir rumbo a la misión.

FLASHBACK

-Gai- llamó la voz de la hokage –tengo una misión, sin embargo es muy peligrosa- dijo la mujer, con un tono de voz cortante, viendo a Tenten –especialmente para ella, sin embargo necesito que hagas la misión y tu equipo es el único capaz-

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia la única chica integrante del grupo.

-No quiero ser un estorbo para mi equipo- Dijo Tenten, muy segura de sus palabras, pero sin exaltarse ni faltar al respeto. –Acepto, iré a esa misión- Dijo con un tono de voz quebrado.

FINAL FLASHBAACK

La misión no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza del Hyuuga, quién le dirigía miradas fugaces a Tenten cada determinado tiempo, solo por seguridad.

Tenten sabía perfectamente la actitud del chico, la misión consistía en enfrentar a un grupo de ninjas especialistas en asesinatos, pero su estilo no era otro que violar mujeres jóvenes para matarlas. Les gustaba atacar duro, y no dudaban dos veces en atacar a una chica. Eran 4 ninjas muy temido, y los causantes de varios desastres y sobre todo, tragedias.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de los hermosos ojos chocolate de la joven kunoichi. Ella estaba decidida a ir, tenía que hacerlo, llevaba un gran dolor dentro de ella. Aquellos ninjas habían sido los culpables de la muerte de su madre y de su mejor amiga de la infancia, Mitsuki. Sin embargo, toda esa información era totalmente ajena a su equipo, eso solo lo sabían ella, la hokage y claro, su padre.

Gai iba totalmente aterrado por su alumna, a pesar de no saber la historia, sabía que algo no muy grato estaba sucediendo. Sabía que su alumna era fuerte, pero eso no quitaba el hecho 

de que no eran cualquier tipo de ninja los atacantes, no eran cualquier cosa. Ya antes, unos grupos trataron de ir, pero al no regresar fueron a buscarlos y solo encontraron sus cuerpos bañados en sangre.

Lee iba más relajado en cierto modo, a pesar de haber crecido, no había madurado mucho, por lo cual no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de que a Tenten le pasaba algo malo. No es que fuese mal amigo, solo era que él no estaba atento a eso, él creía que toda esa preocupación por parte de los demás era por los ninjas, y por el hecho de que Tenten era una chica joven, y para ser francos, una muy linda.

Neji comenzó a notar las aperladas lágrimas que salían de los ojos de su compañera, los cuáles ahora reflejaban dolor e ira.

La noche cayó sobre ellos y pararon en un claro para descansar. Los chicos montaron el campamento, mientras Tenten estaba algo distanciada, sentada bajo un gran árbol cerca de ahí, con una mirada melancólica, viendo hacia un punto indefinido en el estrellado cielo, en el cuál brillaba una hermosa luna llena, pero eso no era ningún tipo de consuelo para la chica, a pesar de que ella amaba ese tipo de noches. Estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?- preguntó el inocente Lee, sentándose a lado de su gran amiga y compañera.

Tenten mordió su labio inferior tratando de controlar el llanto, pero fue inútil, ya que unas cuantas lágrimas cristalinas resbalaban por su cara, perdiéndose en la comisura de sus labios. (lo siento mimy-chan, que tengas permiso de usar mis expresiones en tus fics, no significa que yo deje de hacerlo -) Terminó rompiendo en llanto y abrazó por el cuello a la famosa bestia verde de Konoha. Lee se sorprendió ante la repentina actitud de su amiga, pero aún así la abrazo, tratando, de forma inútil, de controlarla.

Gai y Neji los vieron desde lo lejos y se preocuparon, así que corrieron hacía el lugar en donde se encontraban los demás integrantes del team Gai

Neji se acercó a sus compañeros, estaba un poco sorprendido, jamás había visto, a lo largo de su vida, a Tenten tan desconsolada y mucho menos actuar de esa manera. Ella siempre se mostraba alegre, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, ayudando a sus alrededores, tratando de ayudarlo a él, para que no viviera tan amargado, jamás imagino que ella pudiera estar sufriendo de igual o forma parecida a él. Esto era algo nuevo para él, y para que mentir, era algo que el genio Hyuuga no lograba comprender.

-Tenten- llamó Neji, con voz ronca.

Tenten sintió como un escalofrió recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no le gustaba que la viesen llorar, y mucho menos Neji Hyuuga, debía ser fuerte, a pesar del dolor y lo débil que se sentía, sus lágrimas eran algo común en ella, pero nadie jamás la veía, ella acostumbraba llorar silenciosamente en las noches, esperando que el dolor de su corazón se esfumara, cosa que nunca pasó. Se separó de inmediato de Lee y se limpio las lágrimas del rostro.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella, tratando de pararse, pero Neji levantó la mano, indicándole que no se moviera. Neji y Gai se sentaron junto al resto del equipo.

Lee puso su brazo detrás de los hombros de Tenten y la atrajo hacía a él, dándole a entender que fuera lo que fuera que la había sentir así, no estaba sola, él estaba allí para ella, y no solo él, también todo el equipo.

El silencio era sepulcral, solo se escuchaban los sonidos propios de la naturaleza y unos cuantos sollozos por parte de la bella chica experta en armas.

-¿qué pasa mi bella flor?- preguntó de nuevo Lee, preocupado por la chica, y a la vez rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

-yo…es que yo…-comenzó ella. Se escuchó un gran suspiró, ella comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido hacía ya 7 años. Mientras recordaba, ella contaba.

FLASHBACK

Estaban un par de niñas sentadas en el patio jugando, ambas con una edad aproximada de

6 años. Una de ellas tenía el cabello castaño y recogido en 2 chongos, uno a cada lado, llevaba un vestido rosa con adornos y unos zapatitos negros, ella respondía al nombre de Tenten. La otra chica tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros, una diadema purpura, y llevaba un vestido lila claro con unos zapatitos blancos, respondía al nombre de Mitsuki. Ambas jugaban alegremente con unas muñecas, cuándo escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la casa que se encontraba detrás de ellas.

-mamá- Dijo Tenten, abriendo los ojos de par en par, estaba aterrada.

Ambas chicas se pararon de inmediato y corrieron hacia la casa, la cual era grande de color crema, era totalmente hermosa.

-mami- Susurró Tenten asustada, jamás espero ver lo que tenía en frente.

Había 4 hombres de capa negra y armas. Su madre estaba en el suelo semidesnuda y muerta. Toda la habitación estaba hecha un desastre y cubierta en sangre, la sangre de su mamá, la mujer que le dio la vida.

Mitsuki y Tenten se echaron a correr, pero era demasiado tarde, los ninjas ya las habían visto. Una daga fue lanzada hacía ellas, Tenten la pudo esquivar con facilidad, sin embargo, Mitsuki no tuvo la misma suerte, la daga le atravesó de lleno el pecho, matándola al instante. Se escucharon unos ruidos fuera de la casa, el papá de Tenten estaba en casa, sin más, los ninjas ocasionantes de tal masacre, desaparecieron.

El papá de Tenten entró a la casa, era un hombre alto con pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, con el típico traje ambu, pero al entrar se quitó la máscara, para poder apreciar su hogar, aunque jamás imagino ver lo que más adelante encontraría, simplemente no estaba preparado para ello. Se encontró con su hija arrodillada, llorando, cubriendo su cara con sus pequeñas manos.

-princesa, hija, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó dulcemente el padre de Tenten a su pequeña y única hija, poniéndose a su altura, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

La niña volteo a verlo y lo abrazó, señalando una habitación donde la puerta estaba cerrada.

El padre de Tenten, de nombre Edward, volteó al lugar que su pequeña niña apuntaba. Trató de pararse pero unos débiles bracitos lo impidieron, tomó a la niña en brazos y camino hacia la puerta. Pudo sentir como su hija escondía su cabecita en su hombro y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el cuerpo semidesnudo de su mujer sobre un charco de sangre, y el pequeño cuerpecito de Mitsuki en una esquina bañado en sangre, sin contar el desorden y la sangre que cubría todo el lugar. Posó su mano en la cabeza de su hija, como para impedir que viese la escena, pero no recordaba que ella había estado ahí y había visto en persona como esas dos mujeres morían en manos de unos ninjas. La niña, de ten solo 6 años de edad, había presenciado la muerte de su madre y no solo eso, si no que la de su mejor amiga también, Edward estaba aterrado, y más por su pequeña hija que ahora lloraba amargamente en su hombro, mientras lo abrazaba. No sabía que haría con su hija, era muy pequeña para sufrir tanto y más para haber visto todo aquello. Tanto Edward como Tenten eran presas del miedo y del pánico.

FINAL FLASHBACK

Los 3 chicos estaban perplejos, sabían que la madre de Tenten había muerto cuándo la chica era muy joven, pero jamás se imaginaron que la madre de Tenten hubiese muerto en una masacre como esa, ni muchos menos que Tenten hubiese estado presente, es decir, era una chica dulce, amistosa, feliz, pero escondía un pasado terrible, un pasado que la atormentaba cada noche, un pasado que termino por salarle lágrimas de sangre.

-Tenten, yo…-Trató de decir el genio Hyuuga, pero no puedo terminar, pues Tenten lo abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba en su pecho (De Neji).

-Neji, pensé que podría, pero no puedo, tenían razón, soy un estorbo, una cobarde, han pasado 7 años, ya tengo 18, y me sigo atormentando por lo mismo- Dijo, aún recargada en el fuerte pecho del Hyuuga.

Neji la abrazó, puesto que él había sufrido por algo similar, sin embargo él no los había visto morir, Tenten sí.

-Tranquila, no te harán nada- le susurró el chico en el oído, con una mano acariciándole el cabello de forma tranquilizadora. Los chongos de Tenten se habían desecho de tanto llorar y brincar y todo eso, dejándole el largo cabello rubio caer hasta su cadera, terminando en unas cuantas ondas.

-¿es por eso que…Tsunade no quería que vinieras?- Preguntó Gaí, aún sin terminar de procesar el montón de información que jamás espero escuchar, ni mucho menos de los labios de aquella chica qué él había guiado y enseñado por tantos años. Nunca imaginó que su querida pupila pudiera esconder tanto dolor. Los 3 pudieron ver como ella asentía con la cabeza levemente. La vista de los 3 aún estaba en ella.

Lee no sabía que decir, así que se unió al abrazo. Le dolía ver a su amiga así, pero temía que si decía algo emporaría las cosas, lastimándola más, si es que eso es posible.

-Nadie te hará nada mi bella flor- Fue lo único que Lee pudo articular, pero con un tono cariñoso, el más cariñoso posible, a pesar de que en verdad estaba que ardía de enojo, quería matar a los 4 ninjas que se atrevieron a dañar a su compañera de aquella monstruosa manera. Era como si el dolor que Tenten sentía en ese momento, pasara a través de Lee, convirtiéndose en furia.

Se escuchó que algo se movía por entre la maleza, así que todos formaron una especie de escudo alrededor de la púnica mujer integrante del equipo. 4 ninjas salieron de un gran árbol, parándose justo frente a Neji, quien se encontraba de espaldas a la chica. Los ninjas estaban dispuestos a matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino hacia la chica, y al parecer la reconocieron, pues en sus caras se dibujó una sonrisa aún más marcada.

-vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí, genial, nos evitaste el trabajo de buscarte mi dulce niña- dijo el ninja que había matado a Mitsuki, al parecer de nombre Soun(nube veloz) –por cierto, en tu casa te dejamos un hermoso regalo-

La única cosa que vino a la cabeza de la kunoichi de la hoja experta en armas fue su padre.

-¿qué le hiciste a mi padre?- preguntó ella, sacando su cabeza por entre las piernas del chico.

-nada, solo lo reunimos con tu querida madre- respondió otro, de nombre Takeshi(hombre fuerte)

Neji se movió y ayudo a Tenten a pararse para pegársela al cuerpo en un abrazo protector.

-Aléjense- Dijo Neji, al ver como los 4 ninjas asesinos se acercaban poco a poco.

-umm…. Un Hyuuga ¿no?, serás pan comido- dijo Kotaro (soberbio)

Lee y Gai comenzaron a atacar, para evitar que se acercaran a los demás. Tanto como Lee como Gai luchaban a capa y espada.

-Neji--váyanse, ellos solo me quieren a mí, te juro que no soportaría ver a más gente sufrir- Dijo la castaña, viendo a Neji con cara suplicante, mientras más lágrimas rodaban por su bello rostro. Neji levantó la mano y limpió sus lágrimas (de Tenten) y la abrazó.

-No te voy a dejar, tú nunca lo hiciste- le dijo él.

-Neji…es diferente, aquí no van a parar hasta que me maten, si te vas te salvaras. Contigo yo era apoyo moral, no físico, jamás lo necesitaste- Dijo ella, tratando de convencer al chico.

-Eso dices tú, pero tu apoyo moral me era mucho más importante que el físico- Dijo él, esquivando junto a la chica un ataque que uno de los ninjas acababa de lanzar. Neji comenzó a ayudar a Gai y Lee, pero aún sin soltar a la ojichocolate.

(No soy buena para contar peleas, así que imagínenla, pero solo los ninjas asesinos tenían heridas de gravedad, pero seguían vivos y dispuestos a seguir peleando)

Tenten vio los cuerpos de los ninjas, y en su mente se formó la imagen de su padre muerto en el suelo del estudio de la casa, con sangre y armas en todo alrededor. Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza, pero le fue imposible. Se sentía culpable y un gran vacío se apoderaba de ella.

-Neji, no quiero que más gente sufra- le dijo ella, con un tono melancólico.

Neji se acercó a ella, no sabía si debía confesarle lo que desde hacía ya tiempo sentía por ella. Sus rostros se fueron acercando más y más, sentían el aroma propio del otro, sus caras ya estaban a centímetros, aunque ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados.

Gai se dio cuenta del momento en el que sus pupilos estaban, así que se colocó frente a ellos para protegerlos.

Al momento en el que los labios de ambos ninjas se rozaron, se escuchó una explosión. Los dos jóvenes voltearon asustados para encontrarse con su sensei y su amigo saltando de emoción. ¡Habían vencido a los ninjas! Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tenten, pero esto era una sonrisa sincera. Neji dibujó una media sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero la joven kunoichi pudo verla perfectamente.

-Muy bien, Lee-Dijo Gai emocionado.

Ambos ninjas (Gai y Lee) corrieron emocionados por todos lados.

Neji puso su mano tras la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacía él.

-¿En qué estábamos?- Preguntó él sensualmente, sacándole una risita a la chica.

-No se, ¿te molestaría recordarme?- Le dijo Tenten, en un tono angelical, pero a la vez sensual, rozando sus labios con los del chico de manera provocativa.

Neji no lo pensó ni un momento y besó a la chica apasionadamente.

Cuándo el beso terminó, por culpa de la falta de aire, la mirada de la chica reparó en los cuerpos que yacían muertos en el suelo, justo frente a ella, ¡se había olvidado de su padre! Una lágrima se tristeza rodó por cara, pero fue detenida por el pulgar del Hyuuga.

-tranquila, no estás sola- Le dijo dulcemente, mientras la besaba de nuevo.

10 años después

Una chica de unos 28 años se encontraba en una habitación de una gran casa, junto a tres fotografías con una pequeña en brazos

-¿Qué pasa, bebé- Dijo una voz masculina desde detrás de la chica.

-Nada, amor- Dijo ella, acercándose a su marido, y besándolo, pero fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de la menor.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la bella criatura, era una hermosa niña de unos 3 meses, de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos platinados.

-Tenten, corazón, vamos abajo, llevas todo el día aquí, va a hacerte mal- Dijo el chico, que respondía al nombre de Neji, así es, Tenten y el genio Hyuuga habían contraído matrimonia hacia ya 5 años.

Tenten soltó una leve risita.

-No es mi culpa, quería ver a mis padres- Dijo, yéndose a la planta baja junto a su marido. (La casa era grande y de dos pisos, arriba tenían un cuartito donde les llevaban flores a sus padres o les rezaban, ahí es donde estaba Tenten)

Una pequeña niña idéntica a Tenten, excepto por sus hermosos ojos blanquizcos, herencia Hyuuga, llegó corriendo.

-Mami, mami, Suki me invitó a su casa, ¿puedo ir?- Preguntó inocentemente la niña, de unos 4 años como máximo.

Neji imitó toser para llamar la atención de sus dos mujeres.

-¿por qué no me preguntas a mí?- Preguntó el padre, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Porque me dirás que no- dijo, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente.

-Aiko(niña del amor)- regaño su madre, mientras se carcajeaba y abrazaba a su pequeña hija( hablo de Aiko)-Anda, puedes ir- Dijo.

La niña le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, y le agradecía, al tiempo que salía corriendo emocionada.

Neji solo bufó y tomó a la bebé que su mujer aún llevaba en brazos.

-Ni que te molestara tanto que fuera con la hija de Hinata- Dijo ella, besándole la mejilla.

Neji puso su brazo en la cadera de la chica y se la acerco. Tenten tomó a la niña de vuelta en sus brazos.

-No me molesta la madre, me molesta el padre, ese Naruto me revienta- Dijo en un tono molesto.

Tenten lo besó de nuevo, para después ver como la pequeña niña dormía.

-No se como te pondrás cuándo pida ir a ver a la hija de Sakura y Lee- dijo riendo un poco

-Eso nunca! Mi hija no va a estar con un loco….-pero la voz del Hyuuga fue interrumpida por las dulces palabras de la chica.

-No sigas Neji, que malo eres, nunca cambiaras Neji Hyuuga- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Solo un poco- Dijo él, abrazándola por detrás y susurrándole al oído un "te amo".


End file.
